


The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brothers, Concerned Derek, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Missing Persons, Pack Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Missing, Stilinski Family Feels, True Mates, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: A panicked pack, a distraught Sheriff and a missing teenager.Nothing will ever be the same again.





	The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this a couple of years ago but have re-uploaded due to heavy editing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The pack have gathered in the recently renovated Hale house waiting for Derek to start the pack meeting. The atmosphere among the group is tense and sombre.

"Has anybody seen or spoken to Stiles since Monday?" He looks to Scott first whose eyes are glassy.

"I haven't been able to get hold of him since he left after pack night." Scott admits fiddling with his jackets zip.

"Has anyone spoken to his Dad? Been to his house?" The alpha presses.

"Me and Scott went to his today, there was no sign of him. There wasn’t a note or anything so I don’t think he has run away." Isaac says in a small voice.

The concern the pack are feeling is reaching new heights. Stiles never goes quiet like this he always tells them when he needs some time to himself.

"Everyone split off in groups I want the whole town checked. Some of you need to go into the preserve. I'm- I'm going to call the sheriff."

The pack head off in their separate directions with no hesitation. They refuse to believe anything bad has happened. All silently hoping Stiles is playing another god awful trick on them all.

**"Sheriff's Department"**

_"I need to speak to Sheriff Stilinski its urgent."_

**"One moment please."**

**"Sheriff Stilinski speaking"**

_"Have you heard from Stiles?"_

**"Derek?"**

_"Yeah it's me. Have you heard from Stiles?"_

**"No I haven't, is he okay? what's happened?"**

**"Derek are you still there…?"**

_"…I need to file a missing persons report"_

**"Derek Who for?"** Derek can hear the hesitation in The older mans voice

_"Stiles. I know you've been busy and Stiles was to stay with a member of the pack but no one has seen or heard from him since Monday."_

The line goes quiet before he hears shouting.

**"I need an APB out on a baby blue 1980 Jeep CJ5! Right now! Parrish You're with me. All units looking out for my son. 17. Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'10. I want him found!"**

**"Derek I'm heading to yours with Parrish you better know something."**

The sheriff hangs up leaving Derek in silence. The alpha runs a hand through his hair as he tries to think of anything that could be of significance. He comes up with nothing. Instead he clutches his phone tighter and dials stiles' number for the 4th time.

_**"This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message."** _

_"Stiles its Derek. You need to call me back as soon as you get this. Whatever you're up to it isn't funny anymore."_

\-----

Derek hangs up as the front door opens and Mr Stilinski comes running through with Deputy Parrish.

"Where is my son?" Stilinski demands.

"Sheriff we don’t know we thought he was laying low for a little while but we can't get a hold of him. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but I have the pack out looking for anything that may be of help."

The sheriff is tense and his eyes red from holding back tears. Stiles has only disappeared a few times in the past without telling anyone and each time he's shown up hurt in some way.

"Derek come with us we are going to look around town."

\-----

Stiles is stood looking over the murky lake deep in the preserve. The night is dark, the only light is from the stars that speckle the sky in beautiful constellations. He turns to look at his surroundings its dense and overgrown. He sees a figure stood on the other side of the water. It startles him for a moment. His instincts scream at him to run but he ignores it and starts to make his way around the water towards the person. His eyes widen as he gets closer. Approaching with caution he calls out.

"Mom?"

"My little Mieczyslaw, you have grown so much." Her smile is familiar and gentle.

"Mom? how are you here?" He asks, voice shaky.

"Mieczyslaw all will be clear soon, I promise." Stiles watches in stunned silence as the women retreats into the tree line. He takes a moment to collect himself making a mental note to speak to Derek about his weird encounter.

Stiles walks through the forest. Alert for any sign that someone is following him but the night is silent. There's no wind, no small animals scurrying around, nothing. He can only hope he's headed in the right direction.

\-----

The police radio breaks the silence filling the cruiser as they make their way around Stiles' favorite hiding places.

"Sir we found the Jeep but no sign of driver."

"What's the location?"

"The car park behind the abandoned warehouse, sir."

The Sheriff wastes no time putting the sirens on and speeding to the abandoned vehicle.

The drive only takes a few more minutes before they are pulling up next to the other patrol car.

"The driver's side door was open, we have checked the area but there are no signs of your son or any kind of struggle. The engine is dead and the keys are still in the ignition sir."

The sheriff runs a hand over his face trying to think of absolutely anything he can. He feels weak at the knees. 'Maybe if I didn’t work so much I would have noticed something.' he thought to himself before trying to push back any thoughts that might get in the way of tracking down his son.

"I'm going to try and ring him again." Derek says with a huff.

_**"This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message"** _

"Voicemail again." He sighs.

The sheriff drives them back to the station to file an official report. Derek sends a group text telling the pack to get there as soon as they can.

20 minutes later the station is full of deputies and werewolves. All trying to decide how to go about finding stiles.

"Someone track his phone! The GPS should be on." Stilinski orders his Deputy's. There's a brief pause before Deputy Clarke speaks up gingerly.

"Sir we have already found his phone. It was near the jeep." The sheriff looks taken aback before he turns to address the pack.

"Did any of you pick up a scent?" He asks in almost a whisper.

"Nothing. I'm sorry " Scott replies anxious. Everyone agreeing with him.

\-----

Stiles has been walking for what feels like hours when the trees finally start thinning out. He catches sight of a light up ahead and picks up speed. He doesn't stop until he finds himself back on a familiar street.

There are a few people walking around as he starts walking again. Figuring that his dad should be home by now he heads towards his house.

He's walking with his head down trying to shield his face from the cold breeze when he accidentally bumps into a group of giggling girls. He's quick to apologise but huffs in annoyance when all he gets in return is a frightened look from one of them.

He's wearing one of Derek's black Henley's he borrowed and never gave back. His look's finished with denim skinny jeans and dirty white converses. He can feel the chill in the air and goes to pull his jacket around him when he isn't actually wearing one.

'Ugh must have forgotten it' he thinks to himself.

Eventually he reaches his house and lets out a sigh of relief, happy to be home after a weird night wandering through Beacon Hills.

\-----

"Sheriff do you know what he was wearing on Monday?" Parrish asks with sympathy in his voice.

"No, I left before he got up and was home late." He rests his head in his hands.

"He-he was wearing denim skinny jeans. With one of Derek's Henley's erm I think it was black. His red Hoodie and white converses?" Scott says in deep thought. Parrish writes down everything he's told and looks to everyone.

"I think you should head on home it's been a long night." The pack try to protest but Derek ushers them out of the station. No matter how hard Parrish tries Mr Stilinski will not go home.

The pack all head over to the Hale house. They don't bother going into their separate rooms. Instead they bring all their blankets down into the living room and snuggle up together. Each of them having some kind of hold on another for comfort. Scott has tears rolling down his face as tries to settle down.

"Do you Think..Do you think he's… dead?" The whole room seems to physically shy away from the idea as Derek takes a deep breath.

"Lydia, you didn’t feel anything? and he is pack so you would of right?" he says voice gruff.

"I didn’t feel anything guys and its Stiles. It would have been strong." She has tears in her eyes but her heart beat doesn’t jump meaning she is telling the truth.

It takes hours for the pack to slip into a comfortable sleep. All apart from Derek who is wide awake trying to think of anything other than Stiles being missing. His mate being missing.

\-----

Stiles goes to open his front door before realizing he doesn’t have his key. His dads cruiser isn't in the drive way so he assumes he is on a late shift which doesn’t help his little predicament. He goes to pull out his phone before also realizing he doesn’t have it. 'What the heck' he thinks 'Must have left that at Derek's as well.' He sighs annoyed as he turns and starts heading towards his alphas.

\----

The next morning when everybody meets up at the Hale house the mood is solemn. During breakfast the Sheriff comes by to tell everyone that he has filed the report and alerted nearby Stations. They make stilted small talk until they decide that if Stiles doesn’t return during the day that they are going to post posters around town.

The sheriff spends most of the day at the Station. His phone going crazy leaving him answering texts and calls from deputies and other towns Sheriffs all wanting to help out in some way or another.

The wolves keep looking around town and through the preserve all day trying to pick up on their pack mates scent. Derek feels as though he is going crazy. His wolf pacing and whining in discomfort as he takes a separate part of town.

They all have a picture of Stiles with them showing it to random people in the street. Hoping for a lead of some sort but they all come up empty.

"Where are you Stiles?" Derek say aloud to himself.

The sheriff has spent the day printing pictures of his son smiling. He remembers that day. The day he told him about werewolves. Stiles had taken the picture to send to his friends to show he hadn't sent him to Eichen thinking he was insane.

He prints the picture along with a description of what Scott said Stiles was wearing and a description of his appearance. As well as contact numbers for him and Derek.

He ends up printing 182 and handing them to people around the station to pin up. He then heads to drop off a stack to each member of the pack. They all spend the evening plastering the town with the teenagers face.

Both the Sheriff and Derek recieve a few phone calls which all end with shouting. Especially to the people who ring for a chat or prank call.

'Who the fuck does that?" Derek thinks as he slams his phone down after another wasted call.

\----

Stiles re-entered the preserve a while ago intending to take a short cut to Dereks. Yet he's found himself peacefully walking around enjoying the fresh air. A twig breaking behind him has him turning quickly. Fear clouds his features until he sees her again.

"Mieczyslaw."

"Mom? Am I hallucinating? What are you?" The women smiles down at the teen. Her eyes a gorgeous hazel colour with gold flecks that catch the light every now and then.

"You must go and see your father."

"I don’t want to leave you again."

"Mieczyslaw I will always be here." Stiles doesn't take his eyes off the person resembling his mother. He knows he's supposed to be frightend but all he can think about is how much he wants to be wrapped in her arms again.

He uses the back of his hand to wipe the stray tears, barely looking away for a second but when he looks back shes gone.

Stiles continues his journey to Dereks. Only pausing when he comes across a German Sheppard. He smiles and looks around for its owner before crouching down and trying to pet it. The dog growls and barks, teeth bared. Stiles' eyes widen as he jumps back putting his hands out in front of him in a placating manner.

"It's okay buddy I'm not going to hurt you." He attempts to pet the dog again but before he can it turns and runs in the opposite direction.

\-----

**"Sheriff Stilinski speaking."**

_"Hello, my name is Casey. I'm ringing about the missing boy. I was walking my dog and came across a red hoodie. it might be nothing but I remember the poster saying he was wearing one so I thought it best to call it in."_

The sheriffs eyes well up as the lady speaks.

**"What's the location?"**

_"4 Miles east from the entrance by the car park. do you want me to stay here?"_

**"We will meet you in the car park so you can show us where."**

He hangs up the phone and grabs his jacket. It's taking every ounce of strength he has to hold back the tears. He orders a couple of patrol cars to join him. Derek is in the corner of the station looking shocked after listening in. He snaps out of it when Stilinski speaks up.

"Go home Derek I will ring you if we find anything."

Derek wants to protest but he can't seem to get his vocal cords to work. He's in a daze as the officers leave the station. Stood in the precinct with his jaw in a firm line and hands gripping the desk closest to him.

The officers meet up with Casey on the outskirts of the preserve. She looks nervous as she shows them the way, as if she knows the answer to whether it belongs to the boy or not already. When they reach the spot Casey tells them were to find it and that she hasn’t touched it.

Deputy Parrish approaches first and tells the sheriff to stay behind. The hoodie is half buried and covered in mud, Even Parrish knows the hoodie belongs to Stiles. He motions for an evidence bag and takes a deep breath before putting on a pair of latex gloves. He's gentle as he pulls the jacket out of the ground and places it into the bag. The officers can't help but look to their Sheriff. The man looks broken, his eyes are watering as he eyes the jacket in his Deputies hand.

\----

"Hey Sourwolf you in?!" Stiles shouts when he gets to the front door of the Hale house. No one comes out so he lets himself in thankful that the door is rarely locked.

"Scott? Derek?" He calls out. He walks through to the living room to see the pack sat around looking exhausted.

"Err guys is everything okay?" He says but's met with no reply.

"Guys this this isn't funny." He chuckles slightly and goes to sit next to his brother. Waving his hand in front of his face as if to bring him out of a trance.

He hears the front door open and everyone turns their heads looking hopeful. Their gazes drop when Derek walks into the room. Stiles gasps a little. Derek looks awful. He has dark circles under his eyes. His usual short stubble grown and unkempt and his eyes are bloodshot as if he had been crying.

"Derek are you okay?" Stiles asks hesitantly. For a split second Derek looks his way before dropping his gaze back to the floor. He doesn't say anything as he heads to the kitchen where he pulls out a bottle of wolfsbane laced whiskey.

"They found his hoodie." Dereks is voice hoarse and raspy. Theres a breif moment of quiet as the news sinks in before the pack burst into tears all clutching on to each other.

"He isn't dead. I would have felt it." Lydia says through her tears.

"Guys what are you talking about? Someone tell me what's going on!!" Stiles shouts but still no one responds.

He begins to walk up to his alpha but freezes when he sees the papers slung across the breakfast bar.

**MISSING PERSON**

**MIECZYSLAW (STILES) STILINSKI**

**17 YEARS OLD**

**Was last seen Monday 14th April.**

**He was last seen to be wearing a black Henley, denim skinny jeans, a bright red hoodie and white converses.**

**If you know anything at all or someone who might have any information PLEASE call one of these numbers.**

**Sheriff Stilinski: 385-555-0188**

**Derek Hale: 385-555-0149**

**THANK YOU**

"Guys what is this? I'm right here?" Stiles says with tears filling his eyes.

"WHY WONT ANY OF YOU TALK TO ME!" he shouts at the top of his voice. Dereks head spins in his direction causing him to hold his breath. He waits to be shouted at except it never comes. The alpha only stares for a moment before gulping down the rest of his glass and taking a seat in front of the posters.

\------

Derek snaps his head to the side as he feels a rush of air hit him, it makes his hairs stand on end. He looks in the direction the wind came from but only ends up staring at his fridge. 'It was a draft' he tells himself.

"Derek what do we do? I can't sit here and do nothing, he's my brother" Scott says whilst sobbing into Isaacs shoulder.

"I DON’T KNOW!" Derek shouts. He lets out a growl as he sends the glass he was holding flying into the wall. The pack jump and stare as their alpha tries to keep his control.

"I don’t know what to do... I'm sorry." He says before heading up to his bedroom and leaving his betas alone.

\---

"Sheriff Stilinski my name is Agent Lucas, this is my partner Agent Daniels we're with the FBI. We are here to help with the missing persons case. I understand the boy is your son?"

"He is." The sheriff replies struggling to hold the Agents gaze.

"I believe it would be best for you to sit this one out for now. We will take over from here. We will keep you in the loop sir." The Agents walk away ordering units to meet them at the preserve with sniffer dogs. The sheriff doesn't bother arguing. As long as his son's found he doesn't care.

The man pushes away from his desk and makes his way out to his cruiser, deciding to go and find comfort with his sons pack.

The drive goes past in a blur Johns mind caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts. When he arrives he walks straight in and slumps down on the couch next to the quiet betas.

"Do you know what's going on?" Scott asks in a weak voice.

"The FBI have taken over the case now." No one says anymore. They just sit in uncomfortable silence as they use each other to try and ground themselves.

\-----

The FBI have spread out their team in a search of the preserve. The dogs go wild as they sniff their way through the rough forest. They walk for miles and miles before a couple of dogs start to bark and pull in a different directions.

The sun is going down as they finally find their way to the lake. Agent Lucas looks to his partner who nods and takes his phone out making a call whilst the other dials the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, its Agent Lucas. I'm sending an officer to pick you up and bring you out here, we may have found something."

The Sheriff agrees reluctantly as his stomach flips and he gets the sudden urge to vomit.

"You all need to stay here." He says to the pack who are trying their hardest to look hopeful.

Once he's picked up the short drive to the opening in the forest is torture. Yet it still doesn't compare to the fear he feels when they get to a lake where divers are getting ready to search.

Parrish walks towards his friend his face grim with tears threatening to spill.

"The dogs lead us here. We thought it best you be here." He puts a comforting hand on the older mans shoulder.

It feels like they're out there for hours. Waiting. Watching. Hoping. Praying.

They wait. They wait for over an hour. They wait until a small slither of hope coils in each of them. They wait until that hope's shattered. They wait until the moment Stiles Stilinski' lifeless body is pulled out of the grimy water and covered with a white sheet. The Sheriff falls and clutches the ground as he feels his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of his only son.

\------

Stiles went back to the lake, his vision blurring as the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Mom!" He cries out

"Mom I need you."

"Oh my sweet baby" The angelic figure leans down to hold the shaking teen.

"You're real. You're not some random creature?"

"I'm as real as you are Mieczyslaw." Stiles pulls back from the hug to look at his mothers face.

"What's happening?" She doesn’t reply she simply holds her hand out for her son to take.

She leads him to the edge of the water where she rests her hand on his shoulder. Stiles looks at his mother with confusion written on his face. She motions her hand across the lake. Stiles gasps as the water becomes clear. He falls to his knees sobbing as he takes in the sight before him. His lifeless body lay weighted down at the bottom of the water, his face is grey and his eyes closed. His favourite jacket is missing and he can see the wounds marking his decaying arms.

"I'm… I'm dead?" He gazes up at his mother who gives him a sad smile and a small nod.

\----

3 weeks later the whole town comes together for the funeral. The service is truly Breathtaking.

John Stilinski looks worn and older than he ever has as he delivers a short speech the best he can. The pack all look so small and broken as they stick close to their alpha. They let the town have their time knowing theirs would come after.

The service isn't a long affair but it allows everyone the goodbyes that they need. Most people take leave straight away but a few people stick around after to speak privately. By the time the final people leave and Melissa has taken the Sheriff home the sun is setting. Bathing the cemetery in a gorgeous orange glow.

The pack stay behind, huddled in a small group and have their own moment with their lost pack mate.

"Stiles was my brother. He- he will always be my brother. We've known each other since we were 2 and…and we did some crazy things." Scott chuckles a little at the memories.

"One of those things lead me to all of you. He helped me when I first got bitten. Even when I almost hurt him he stuck by me and didn't give up. He convinced me to join D-Dereks pack and I am so greatful that I listened to him. Stiles you are the most amazing, funny, loyal person I have ever met and I am lucky I got the chance to call you my best friend. I miss you brother, you'll always be in my heart."

Everyone is sobbing uncontrollably as Scott sits down and Derek takes his place.

"Stiles Stilinski. I'm not sure where to begin." The alpha runs a shaking hand through his hair.

"He may have been human but he was the strongest person I have ever met. He was the boy who ran with wolves."

"I remember the first time I saw him and Scott in the woods. When he had his buzz cut and was flailing more than usual.  
I knew straight away that he was going to be a part of my life. He was sarcastic and wouldn’t shut up but I would give anything to hear his voice again."

There's a far away look in his glassy eyes as he reminisces.

"He was pack and he always will be. I know if he was here right now he would be telling me to suck it up and be strong for you all. So I promise I will do everything in my power to be there for each and every one of you whenever you need me."

"Stiles. If you can hear me, I have a few things to confess. I know it's too late but I have to say it once. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you were my mate. That I would do anything and everything to try to protect you, and I failed. I failed you Stiles and I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this. You deserved the world and I can only hope that wherever you are now you are safe and happy. I love you Stiles Stilinski. I always will. Sleep well pup."

The wolves in the pack all shift into their beta forms and let out one final howl for their fallen pack mate.

\-----

Stiles stands by a tree watching everything happen. He cries, he laughs, he even blushes as everyone speaks about him. He breaks down completely when he hears Derek tell him he loves him.

He smiles as he feels a hand tenderly wrap around his own. He looks over to see his mothers kind smile.

Stiles tightens his grip on her hand. He watches his pack one last time as they prepare to leave. He takes the moment to commit every detail about them to memory.

Derek turns at that moment and catches Stiles' gaze. The shocked expression on his face telling the teen that he and his mother are visible. Dereks face softens at the sight as tears cascade down his cheeks. He doesn't speak, doesn't think he would be able to. Stiles' lips twitch upwards at his alpha.

"Are you ready Mieczyslaw?" Claudia asks

Stiles looks back at his alpha. His mate. The look they share coveys everything that has been and everything that should have been. It's respect and loyalty. It's love and admiration.

Derek wipes the tears from his cheeks, a wistful smile on his face as he gently tips his head in a nod.

Stiles nods back. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, a flood of warmth and calmness washing over him.

 

"I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're all amazing!
> 
> Any comments and feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
